El arte de la negación
by Hawk-sama
Summary: -Yamamoto/Gokudera- En ocasiones, aunque los hechos te dieran una bofetada en la cara, era mejor hacerse el desentendido. O no. Gokudera ya estaba cansado de que ese obseso del beisbol pareciera estar en todos lados.


**Claim: **8059 (Yamamoto/Gokudera)

**Disclaimer: **KHR! no me pertenece, todo hecho sin ánimos de lucro, etc.**  
**

**Advertencias/Notas: **Yaoi, aunque eso ya es obvio. También, me gustó el resultado, así me haya matado la cabeza escribiéndolo. Guardianes siendo dorks y ciegos~

Gokudera ni sabe cómo empezó todo (y la verdad tampoco es que le interese ese hecho tan desechable), de lo único que está seguro es que el Décimo y Reborn-san estuvieron involucrados en la situación actual.

Pasar tiempo con _Yamamoto_. _De nuevo._ Como si no hubiera sido suficiente lo pegados que habían estado en el futuro, ni como siempre parecían encontrarse camino a Namimori, ambos buscando por instinto, o algo por ese estilo, la compañía del Décimo.

Aunque, si Gokudera se era sincero consigo mismo, ya el obseso del beisbol no le parecía un fastidio tan grande como antes. Incluso, le llegaba a ser tolerable en ocasiones, algo que nunca admitiría en lo que le quedara de existencia.

También otra cosa que nunca admitiría era que ese tío le había dado un gran empujón rumbo a convertirse en la verdadera mano derecha de Tsuna. Y que tenía razón en todo lo que le había dicho durante esa batalla. Gruñendo e imprimiendo más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el cigarrillo entre sus dientes, el guardián de la tormenta reanudó su camino hacia la casa de Yamamoto, soltando una mirada asesina a cualquier tía que se le quedara mirando embobada durante el trayecto. Era lo único que le faltaba para terminar de matar su humor.

Unos pasos más tarde y se encontraba en su destino. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo hacer notar su presencia, o de si debía entrar, saludar y preguntar por el otro guardián. Al final simplemente decidió optar por lo que él hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión.

(Cualquier otra ocasión como esa, precisamente, pensó fastidiado Gokudera.)

– ¡Obseso del beisbol, baja de una buena vez, hay trabajo que hacer! – gritó con fuerza y fastidio, esperando que eso fuera suficiente. En efecto lo fue, ya que unos segundos después Yamamoto se incorporó fuera de la ventana, sorprendiéndose por un momento, para después dedicarle una de sus estúpidas sonrisas y saludarle entusiasta.

Unos minutos después le tenía enfrente de él con la misma sonrisa. No,_ peor_, más amplia. Ese tío sería su muerte cerebral, pensaba Gokudera, temiendo por su propia sanidad mental.

– ¡Gokudera, que sorpresa! ¿Dices que tenemos alguna clase de trabajo? – preguntó entusiasta el guardián de la Lluvia, ahora cerrando sus ojos, riendo y posicionando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. El aludido sólo se preguntó por qué nunca podía negarle nada a Tsuna.

Explicándole en breve la situación a Yamamoto, emprendieron rumbo hacia la misión que Reborn les había encomendado. Al parecer sería un largo día…

* * *

Bueno, al menos lo que se les había encomendado no podía ser más fácil. Una simple misión de recolecta de información, sobre diferentes nexos dentro de la Mafia, posibles familias rivales, y otras oportunidades que les podrían ser beneficiosas para los Vongola.

Y precisamente era lo último los que los tenía hablando con una mujer que, por su apariencia, debía rondar por los treinta. Aquella mujer podría resultarles una valiosa fuente de información sobre las guerras internas entre familias, que parecían haberse multiplicado de manera alarmante las últimas semanas.

– ¿Podría servirles en algo más? – preguntó la mujer, quien parecía librar una lucha para saber a cuál de los dos jóvenes mirar. O al menos intentar separar sus ojos para enfocarlos a ambos al mismo tiempo, lo que fuera más humanamente posible.

–Ya ha sido de suficiente ayuda, por lo que estamos muy agradecidos– respondió Yamamoto, siendo todo sonrisas y gestos amables. Cualquier persona externa al hecho se hubiera dado cuenta de que a la mujer casi le dio un paro cardiaco frente a la respuesta del joven.

Ellos dos, que parecían ser ciegos, no.

–El Décimo estará profundamente agradecido por su ayuda– agregó Gokudera, con un tono grave y tajante. Si tenía que ver con Tsuna, él también podía ser medianamente educado, contra todo pronóstico.

Dando sus despedidas, ambos guardianes partieron del lugar con más información de la que hubieran podido soñar obtener.

– ¡Qué gran trabajo hemos hecho, eh Gokudera! Al parecer no hacemos tan mal equipo– exclamó demasiado sonriente Yamamoto, para después reír de manera algo escandalosa.

–Cállate, obseso del beisbol– respondió el otro de mala leche, recibiendo como respuesta otra risotada de su compañero, haciéndolo exasperar aún más. Y ese parecía ser el día de las negaciones para el guardián de la Tormenta.

De nuevo, preferiría comer los platos de su hermana a estar de acuerdo con ese tío en algo como aquello.

* * *

El día parecía tornarse más y más bizarro con el paso del tiempo. No faltaba mucho más de una hora para que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, y con la misión cumplida _y_ reportada, ambos guardianes podían tomar camino libre. Igual, tendrían que caminar un tiempo más antes de poder separarse.

Esa era la explicación de Hayato para el hecho de estar andando aún al lado del otro guardián.

–Gokudera, ¿qué dices si vamos a mi casa a ver una película? Ya sabes, para celebrar el éxito– preguntó sin mirarle, simplemente sonriendo. Gokudera ya iba a rechazar tan alocada proposición (en serio, ¿de dónde sacaba ese tío el nervio para invitarlo a _él_ a estar más tiempo innecesario juntos?) de una manera poco convencional, pero fue interrumpido por Yamamoto, quien siguió hablando.

–Se llama _Actividad Paranormal 2_ o algo por el estilo. La vi y me llamó la atención– ofreció como excusa, ante la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro de Hayato– Entonces, ¿qué dices? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez mirándolo a los ojos. Sí, con sonrisa incluida.

Gokudera, de manera increíble, empezó a pensarlo. Y es que era _Actividad Paranormal,_ ¡y la secuela! Secuela que no había podido ver, para su eterna desgracia. Además… si pasaba más tiempo con el obseso del beisbol, posiblemente lograría hallar una forma de bloquear lo fastidioso que podía ser.

Y también, su frikismo por esas películas era más grande que cualquier bronca con el espadachín. Entonces, estaba decidido.

–Supongo que vale la pena, a pesar de la compañía– respondió, gruñendo y mirando hacia otro lado, perdiéndose de la poesía que era la cara de Yamamoto en ese momento. Él nunca pensó que convencerle hubiera resultado tan… accesible. Igual, no se quejaba de los resultados, para nada.

Y si la sonrisa del idiota de Yamamoto no le resultó tan fastidiosa en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, pues, tampoco iba a admitirlo.

En serio, ¿qué tenía ese día?

* * *

Para su sorpresa, la habitación de Yamamoto no resultó exactamente como la esperaba. Sí, tenía todos esos afiches, bates, pelotas y guantes de beisbol que esperó ver, siendo un obseso de ese deporte como era, pero no en la proporción que aguardaba observar. Además, su habitación era bastante simple. Una cama algo grande, un closet amplio, un espejo, el televisor y el lector de DVD sobre una mesa componían casi en su totalidad la habitación.

Una figura de un hombre de piel morena ubicada en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama llamó poderosamente su atención.

– ¿Quién es él? – preguntó, arrepintiéndose un poco después de haberlo hecho. La curiosidad le había ganado.

–Oh, él es Edgar Rentería–respondió Yamamoto pronunciando de manera graciosa el nombre. Igual, ¿qué clase de nombre era _Edgar?_ – Fue galardonado como Jugador Más Valioso de la Serie Mundial, conquistada por los Gigantes de San Francisco. Comprar esa figura se llevó toda mi mesada, pero valió la pena– siguió explicando, y la sonrisa corta que se dibujo en el rostro de Takeshi le hizo entender a Gokudera.

Era una sonrisa llena de emociones. Por lo que a él le importaba, Gokudera podía respetar aquello.

–Ja, obseso. En todo caso, terminemos con esto de una buena vez– exclamó el invitado, mal disimulando la emoción que le invadía. Si Yamamoto lo notó, no dijo nada al respecto. Sin mediar más palabra el espadachín insertó el DVD, ajustando los subtítulos para después darle reproducir.

La sorpresa de los subtítulos en japonés fue agradable para el guardián de la Tormenta. Nunca era despreciable la oportunidad de seguir mejorando en ese idioma.

Y fue entonces que se perdió en _su _mundo. Ese tipo de cosas le fascinaba de una manera incomparable, y Gokudera muchas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo cuando dejaba que su emoción se saliera de control. Lo que pasaba casi siempre en estos casos, para su total vergüenza. Yamamoto se sentó en un pequeño sofá que Gokudera había pasado por alto (debía estar más emocionado de lo que pensaba), para después invitar a su compañero palmeando un lugar al lado de él. Era eso o sentarse en el piso, dada la poca acomodación que ofrecía aquella habitación. Resignado, aceptó el ofrecimiento del guardián de la Lluvia. Igual, si era por esa película podría soportar estar tan cerca de aquel obseso. Lo cual era bastante cerca, teniendo en cuenta que el sofá apenas podía ser clasificado como tal por lo pequeño que era.

Su corazón empezó a latir un poco más fuerte de lo normal cuando empezó la película, enfocando a la que sería la protagonista. De manera sorpresiva, Takeshi mantuvo silencio mientras la película pasaba enfrente de ellos, haciendo sólo de vez en cuando un comentario interesante, lo que asombraba aún más al guardián de la Tormenta.

Huh, quien lo diría.

En todo caso, los hechos se encargaron de hablar por sí mismos, recordándole a Hayato por qué era que le tenía aversión a Yamamoto.

Durante un instante particularmente intenso Gokudera sintió como algo se posaba en sus hombros, rodeando la longitud de los mismos. Su cuerpo se tensó de manera inmediata al reconocer que eso que sentía no era nada más que el brazo de Yamamoto.

Rodeándolo en un agarre. A _él. _Como si fuera una maldita mujer. No había derecho.

Volteando a ver incrédulo a Yamamoto, su ira asesina aumentó al darse cuenta que ni siquiera le estaba viendo a él, sino que seguía enfocado en la película, con una media sonrisa y la mirada relajada, como si nada estuviera pasando. Se incorporó de golpe, agarrando de lleno a Yamamoto con él.

El sonido del cuerpo del pelinegro al caer se escuchó unos segundos después, seguido del azote de la puerta, mientras Yamamoto yacía en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla que había recibido el impacto.

Gokudera abandonó el lugar tan rápido como pudo, maldiciendo el día que conoció a ese idiota. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera visto su cara, ni lo roja que estuvo en ese momento. Que aún estaba. Siéndose sincero, las posibilidades de eso eran escazas.

Un hombre podía soñar, al menos.

En su habitación, el espadachín ya se había incorporado, ahora sonriendo de manera leve, por lo bajo. Lo había visto venir, y por eso no estaba muy sorprendido.

–Me he pasado de la raya, de nuevo– dijo en voz alta, a pesar de estar solo, mientras soltaba una leve risa. Liberar tensiones le vendría como anillo al dedo en esos momentos.

* * *

Al otro día, Gokudera caminaba hacía Namimori, ojeras notables en su cara. No había podido dormir bien la noche anterior, y la verdad prefería aludir el hecho a lo incómoda que estuvo su cama esa noche que a cualquier otra cosa.

Ergo, estaba de muy mal humor. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las tres posibilidades que pudieran ocurrir: que se encontrara con Tsuna, o con Yamamoto, y por último, con los dos. El día pareció sonreírle.

– ¡Décimo! – gritó entusiasta al divisarlo en la calle, para correr hacía él y saludarlo efusivamente.

–Gokudera-kun, ¿cómo has amanecido? – devolvió Tsuna, feliz de encontrarse con su amigo.

– ¡Bien, Décimo! Supongo que usted también– exclamó, olvidando de lleno lo mal que lo había pasado la noche anterior. Reanudaron el camino, el Décimo preguntándole a su guardián si había visto a Yamamoto, lo que frustró bastante al aludido.

Negó haberle visto de una manera apresurada, lo cual extrañó a Tsuna. No le dio mucha importancia igual, ya que nunca se sabía que pasaba a ciencia cierta con sus guardianes.

Cuando entraron al aula de clase, pudieron observar a Yamamoto dormido ya en su pupitre, y como siempre fueron a despertarle. Gokudera parecía más reacio de lo normal, e incluso, se guardó el insulto habitual.

– ¡Yamamoto! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?– preguntó más que preocupado Tsuna, al ver la laceración en la cara del espadachín, luego de que este se incorporara ante la atención. Tan concentrado estaba Sawada en él que no notó como Gokudera se tensó ante la expectativa de la pregunta.

–No ha sido nada, Tsuna. Entrenamiento de beisbol, pelota desviada– aseguró el guardián de la Lluvia, riendo feliz, como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo. Supo que había hecho lo correcto al ver como Tsuna se relajaba de manera notable, y le pedía que tuviera más cuidado en el futuro.

Las clases empezaron, transcurriendo sin mayores percances. De vez en cuando, Yamamoto sentía como alguien le observaba, y fue en una ocasión de esas que pudo atrapar a Gokudera viéndole. Sonriéndole, no se sorprendió cuando recibió una mirada de fastidio.

Unos momentos después el timbre sonó, dando inicio al receso.

En un pasillo poco concurrido, Takeshi escuchó a alguien llamándole. Tenía que estar mal de la cabeza, porque esa voz no le buscaría a él. Pero en efecto era Gokudera, y la sorpresa se dibujó en su cara al instante.

–Idiota del beisbol… gracias por no contarle nada al Décimo– empezó el guardián de la Tormenta al posicionarse enfrente de su compañero, evadiendo su mirada no obstante. Yamamoto le iba a interrumpir, pero Gokudera no le dio la oportunidad.

–También… siento el incidente de ayer. No debí golpearte… aunque haya sido tu maldita culpa por tocarme– gruñó entre dientes. Él era suficiente hombre como para asumir el cargo de sus acciones, a pesar de que su orgullo estuviera en juego.

Yamamoto no daba crédito a la situación, y solo acertó a dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Agarrando del brazo a Gokudera, lo estampó con fuerza contra la pared, ocultándolos de miradas inoportunas. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le besó.

Le besó sin gran ahínco, pero al mismo tiempo, insistente. Sus labios recorrieron los de Gokudera, deleitándose en su textura, apartando de su mente las consecuencias que vendrían, dejándose perder simplemente en el instante.

Entonces se separó, posando sus manos en los hombros del otro guardián. Le miró a los ojos, con expresión seria, _sin_ sonrisa.

Hayato aún tenía su boca abierta, y la sorpresa se plasmaba tan clara en sus facciones. Yamamoto notó el rojo que empezaba a teñir la cara del otro, sin saber a qué reacción atribuir el hecho. Cuando la mirada del italiano se oscureció, esperó lo peor.

–Si vas a besarme, al menos hazlo bien, obseso del beisbol.

Así, fue Yamamoto quien fue abatido por la fuerza del nuevo beso con el que ahora se encontraba. Aunque le tardó unos momentos, respondió con la misma intensidad, dando paso libre a sus manos que no parecían saciarse del cuerpo del italiano.

Mientras le besaba, Gokudera pensó que ya había perdido su sanidad mental.

Y como que eso de la negación se había extendido al presente día.

* * *

_Algunas aclaraciones pertinentes: Si no son obsesos del beisbol como Yamamoto y yo (?), Edgar Rentería es un jugador de las grandes ligas, colombiano (3) quien fue galardonado como Jugador Más Valioso recientemente. Mi frikismo y nacionalismo me llevaron a pensar que Yamamoto podría ser hasta fan de él. Lo sé, pero se puede soñar x)_

_Y me encanta el hecho de que Tsuna tenga hiperintuición, y parezca ser el más ciego de todos los personajes de KHR!. Man, suma dos más dos.  
_

_Gracias por leer, y si te ha gustado, déjamelo saber ;)  
_


End file.
